


Eavesdropping in the Library

by Sylindara



Series: basketballpoetsociety Character Battle 2014 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stopping Slytherins is the Gryffindor thing to do. And Akashi is a true Gryffindor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping in the Library

Friday evenings in the Gryffindor common room is a noisy, boisterous affair. It is also the time in which the Gryffindor Quidditch team, plus various hanger-ons, meet up by the fireplace to help their less fortunate members with homework. And, most importantly, to make sure that they are not failing their classes to the point where they are forbidden from playing.

Right now, that mostly involves half of the team huddling around Kagami and despairing over his brains. The lack of it, to be precise.

“How did you get this answer? How did you get any of these answers?” Hyuuga asks in despair, shuffling through the sheaves of ink-spotted parchment as if the words will change if he stares at them hard enough.

“Being a muggle-born is no excuse,” Fukui says sternly, looking over Hyuuga’s shoulder. “Just look at Kise!”

Kise, finding everyone’s attention on him, reddens attractively. “Well, I-”

“Don’t let him fool you,” Haizaki cuts in, sinking further into his seat on the other side of the fireplace. “His marks are as bad as Kagami’s. Maybe even worse.” He sniggers.

“They are not worse!” Kise snaps. “My marks are better than his for every subject!”

“Not by much, not enough to pass most of your classes,” Akashi points out from next to Kise. He had already finished his own work, hence why Akashi is now helping Kise with his and deeply regretting it. “Perhaps the curriculum is too much for muggle-borns.”

“Kasamatsu said his first years are all doing fine though,” Okamura says morosely.

“Both of Hufflepuff Team’s first years are pure bloods, so they shouldn’t count.” Hayama looks up from where he had been copying Mayuzumi’s Divinations homework.

“No, no,” Okamura says hastily, “not those first years, the other ones!”

“What other first years,” Fukui asks with an exasperated huff, digging an elbow into Okamura’s side, unheeding of his cries of pain.

In the commotion, no one notices the entrance of the common room swinging open. Not until Ogiwara stops suddenly in front of Akashi, harsh pants attesting to how much he must have run.

“Akashi, you spend a lot of time in the Slytherin common room, don’t you?” Ogiwara asks, ignoring the fact that the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team is staring at him.

“Akashi goes to the Slytherin common room?!” Kagami yelps in surprise, shutting up belatedly when he gets scornful look from Akashi.

“I meet with Nijimura there sometimes, he helped coach our Junior League team,” Akashi says for Kagami’s benefit, not looking away from Ogiwara. “I _have_ noticed that the Slytherins were up to something recently, what happened?”

“Why would you willingly go meet him?” “Slytherins are always up to something.” Haizaki and Mayuzumi snort at the same time, giving each other a prickly look when they find out they did so.

Ogiwara sighs, dropping down into the space Kagami shuffles aside for him so that he’s no longer hovering over Akashi. “I was with Kuroko in the library and we saw something we probably shouldn’t have. It was that creepy looking Slytherin 5th year, the one with the eyebrows – he was one of the ones harassing those first years on the train.”

“Hanamiya,” Nebuya growls from where he is sprawled on the floor next to Hayama. He’s not the only one, the mood of their little group dropping like rock as tension crackles from everyone but the first years.

“I think he and his cronies are involved in something bad,” Ogiwara admits with a worried twist to his mouth.

“Start from the beginning,” Hyuuga says, brows furrowing heavily.

“We were studying in the library when we heard noises coming from the Restricted Section. And we knew there weren’t supposed to be anyone in there because we just saw Madam Pince leading out the last person who used.” Ogiwara takes a deep breath. “So Kuroko did that thing he’s so good at and snuck into the Restricted Section. He was out a moment later; apparently that Slytherin 5th year bully was in there, looking for something in the Dark Arts books. Kuroko wanted to try going back in and eavesdrop, but I talked him out of it. That guy’s dangerous; especially if he is dabbling in the Dark Arts. We’d be in trouble if we’re found out.”

“Oi, you weren’t, were you?” Fukui asks worriedly.

“I’m not sure,” Ogiwara says, “I don’t think so? We did see him standing just outside the Restricted Section later, and he did look in our direction – but I don’t think he suspects anything. I don’t think he even noticed Kuroko beside me.”

“Mayuzumi,” Okamura says, turning to his left.

“I know,” Mayuzumi says soberly. “I’ll try to bring it up subtly at the next prefects meeting. It’s not gonna be easy with Hanamiya a prefect as well. And there’s not much we can do right now when it’s just a question of hearsay.”

Ogiwara winces at that. “Sorry I don’t have any proof.”

“No one’s blaming you,” Hyuuga assures him. “But precisely because this is Hanamiya we’re talking about, we have to be careful. That guy’s bad news.”

“But if this person’s really dabbling in the Dark Arts something should be done, right?” Kagami asks worriedly.

“Something _is_ being done,” Mayuzumi tells him snottily. “I’m going to tell the other prefects to keep an eye out.”

“That’s it?” Akashi says sharply. He does not look reassured. “But surely there’s more. This Hanamiya sounds too dangerous to be left alone.”

“He _is_ dangerous. You’re a first year, so you don’t know him, but you can’t underestimate Hanamiya,” Hayama says, a rare serious look on his face. “You can’t run around half-cocked when it comes to that guy.”

“What are you gonna do anyway, Mr. Goody-two-shoes?” Haizaki mocks. “Go beat him up because you think he’s a dark wizard?”

Akashi still doesn’t look convinced. Kise shakes him gently by the shoulder. “Leave it to the prefects, Akashicchi. They know Hanamiya; they’d know how to deal with him.”

“I hope so,” Akashi says broodingly, finally letting the matter drop.

A bad idea, Akashi finds out later that night with the entire Gryffindor Tower in uproar over the discovery of acromantulas in the 2nd year boys’ dorm room. Three people had to be taken to the infirmary by the time the Head of House, Professor Garcia, disposed of the last of the spiders. One of them was Ogiwara.

It’s no longer a matter to be left to the older members of the Quidditch Team. Not when their inaction has resulted in casualties. Something needs to be done before there are any more.


End file.
